


He's Nae a Miracle Worker, Captain

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's favorite engineer, looking a little stressed from living up to his crew's justifiably high expectations.  Someone get the man a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Nae a Miracle Worker, Captain

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/fire_engine_red/26079125250/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
